presque de la famille
by ylg
Summary: Langelot :: Langelot n'est pourtant pas le fils de Montferrand. Mais ça pourrait être tout comme... EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd volet : et ça n'en rend les pertes que plus douloureuses.
1. de la famille

**Titre :** Presque de la famille  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Langelot  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Montferrand, Langelot, Michel  
 **Genre :** ambigu  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vladimir Volkoff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Langelot Day? (2-22)  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~900

oOo

Le capitaine Montferrand n'était pas homme à avoir des regrets, des arrière-pensées, des états d'âme. Toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises dans sa vie, il les assumait. Mais parfois, juste parfois, il s'interrogeait sur la relation qu'il avait avec l'un de ses subordonnés, la trouvant juste un tout petit peu ambiguë, et craignant du coup qu'elle ne soit pas aussi honnête qu'elle aurait dû.  
Marié et père de famille, il était heureux en ménage. Son épouse et leurs quatre beaux enfants savaient qu'il est militaire, mais ignoraient dans quel secteur.

Le lieutenant Langelot, orphelin de père et de mère, un de ses plus brillants agents, d'autant plus remarquable qu'il était également l'un des plus jeunes donc très prometteur pour avoir une belle carrière devant lui, était isolé par la vie. N'ayant plus de famille, et son métier lui interdisant d'avoir une relation suivie, il assumait bravement. Montferrand craignait pourtant qu'avec le temps, il finisse par en souffrir, et l'avait d'ores et déjà pris sous son aile.  
Il éprouvait de l'affection pour un si bon élément, qui allait au-delà du respect normal, et se muait en tendresse paternelle ; différente de celle qu'il avait envers ses propres fils, mais tout de même. Il était un peu âgé pour ça, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y substituer.  
L'admiration que le jeune agent avait pour son supérieur était évidente. Le fait qu'il la lui rende était plus discret. Plus aguerri, rendu peut-être un peu bourru par la vie, il cachait mieux ses sentiments.

Ils le recevaient à dîner assez régulièrement ; il ne savait même plus très bien comment ça avait commencé la première fois tellement ça lui semblait évident désormais. Langelot copinait avec les enfants ; les filles étaient trop jeunes pour succomber à son charme, mais il leur donnait encore quelques années à peine avant que ça change… l'aîné était juste assez grand pour l'aimer de tout son cœur d'enfant, comme un frère et plus encore.  
Son épouse avait parfois, bien malgré elle, de vilains soupçons. Se pourrait-il que ce jeune homme blond soit le fruit d'une indiscrétion de jeunesse, avant leur rencontre, avant leur mariage, d'une histoire précédente, que les parents de la jeune fille à l'époque aient refusé d'officialiser la chose, et qu'il aie décidé de rattraper le temps perdu des années après ?  
Elle en doutait fortement. Même si c'était vrai, ça ne ferait pas de cela une tromperie dont elle serait la victime, mais quand même une bien triste affaire pour le père comme le fils et elle aurait terriblement pitié d'eux si c'était le cas.  
Rongée d'inquiétude pour ce pauvre garçon et son cher mari, elle osa poser la question une fois ;  
« Ça n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Il tomba des nues.  
« Non. Non ça n'est pas vrai. »  
Il n'avait pas eu l'honneur de connaître sa mère, ni son père d'ailleurs.

Langelot n'était pas le fils de Montferrand, ni caché ni adoptif ni même un filleul. C'était son subordonné, son collaborateur. Pour sa femme, c'était un jeune homme aimable ; leur différence d'âge et de statut l'empêchait de le considérer vraiment comme un ami mais ils se respectaient et s'appréciaient beaucoup. Pour ses enfants, ses vrais, ses enfants légitimes, il était… comme une sorte de cousin. Ils l'adoraient tous et l'adopteraient bien volontiers. Il était vrai que par moments, le capitaine en avait presque envie. Avant de se reprendre et de s'accuser de manque de professionnalisme. C'était bien d'avoir du respect et de l'affection pour lui, mais trop de tendresse, et du paternalisme, ça finirait par nuire à leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aveugler quand il l'envoyait en mission.  
Ses enfants, en revanche, n'avaient pas tant de blocages, bien au contraire, et ils n'auraient pas compris qu'il cesse tout à coup de venir leur rendre visite. Montferrand lui-même regretterait s'il devait le faire cesser.  
Michel en tant que grand frère responsable était à peine plus jeune que Langelot et il prenait depuis toujours son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux. Récemment seulement avait-il commencé à regretter un peu de n'avoir pas un aîné lui-même pour le guider, trouvait-il la présence de Langelot dans sa vie comme une bénédiction. Oui, il voudrait vraiment, vraiment, qu'il occupe encore plus de place, et recevoir de lui la même affection que son père lui donnait.  
Sans Langelot il garderait sans doute cette admiration, cet amour, cet esprit d'émulation pour son chef scout… mais Langelot était là, dans sa vie, et il espérait ça serait pour toujours.  
Langelot était ému, étonné mais reconnaissant d'une telle confiance, et n'osait même pas plaisanter pour essayer de le cacher.

Lui aussi les aimait bien tous, Madame et les petits… qui grandissaient. Il s'inquiétait parfois, de ce que Michel était plein d'astuce et d'intérêt envers son cher papa et… et lui, envers lui-même, il questionnait de temps en temps leur métier et leur relation de subordination, apparemment avec innocence, mais souvent avec une justesse inquiétante. En théorie il ne pouvait pas en découvrir la réalité… mais… il pourrait bien se douter du vrai métier de son père, s'il ne le faisait pas déjà. Et alors, vouloir suivre ses traces, leurs traces. Qu'arrivera-t-il alors, c'est là que Langelot tombait à cours d'imagination.  
Montferrand lui-même, plus confiant, se contentait d'attendre et voir.


	2. deux erreurs, des regrets

**Titre :** Un seul regret  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Langelot  
 **Personnages :** Montferrand, Langelot  
 **Genre :** drama/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété du Lieutenant X, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** journée mondiale des vétérans  
 **Avertissement :** carrière militaire, rhétorique pro-sacrifice, mort de personnage  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1400

oOo

Des années plus tard, on parlait toujours dans les couloirs du SNIF du sous-lieutenant Langelot, l'agent 222, comme du plus jeune agent actif à être reconnu et décoré pour ses nombreux succès. Quand de jeunes agents débutaient leur carrière, leurs partenaires de mission plus âgés et plus expérimentés le citaient en exemple, comme une légende.  
À la manière dont ils en parlaient, on aurait cru à une légende vivante, et si tu te débrouilles bien... quoi, arriver à son niveau ?  
Évidemment, comme une légende désignait les alias et les fausses identités qu'on créait aux agents, et qu'on mêlait allégrement le vrai, l'exagéré et le faux pour embrouiller les jeunes et voir ce que les esprits acérés seraient capables de déduire, il gagnait encore en mystère.  
Mission après mission, des années et des années écoulées, et Langelot avait toujours dix-huit ans.  
Sa petite taille et sa minceur cachant une musculature nerveuse et souple, ses traits menus, sa blondeur et ses yeux bleus faussement innocents ont trompé son monde pendant des années et des années, alors même qu'il vieillissait, qu'il mûrissait, qu'il gagnait en expérience et en efficacité.  
Il s'y entendait toujours pour charmer les demoiselles, s'en faire des informatrices, des alliées insoupçonnées. Il avait foi en leurs capacités cachées quand d'autres les balayaient comme des bulles de savon. Il savait, également, les juger et ne plus faire aveuglément confiance à leur innocence de victimes manipulées. Certaines s'engageaient dans la voie du crime en toute connaissance de cause, et pas juste pour les beaux yeux d'un sombre bandit beau parleur.  
Il en savait quelque chose, lui qui s'ingénier à donner le change aux ennemis paternalistes qui le sous-estimaient, aux indécis qui s'imaginaient le protéger...

Tant de missions réussies avec tant de brio, les collègues doutaient un peu que tout soit vrai. Il devait bien y avoir des échecs, des erreurs, des parts moins glorieuses dans tout cela ? Si brillant que soit un agent, il restait humain et il ne pouvait pas toujours tout contrôler. Était-il protégé par leurs chefs ? Des rumeurs coururent un temps, après des félicitations par Snif en personne, puis moururent.  
On se fit un jeu de pointer les exagérations, de débusquer ce qui ne collait pas dans ses rapports, et pas juste l'âge qui ne changeait pas : il était aisé de se rappeler qu'on modifiait le leur aussi au besoin. Mais la facilité avec laquelle tout le monde sur le terrain coopérait avec lui ? La chance insolente qui lui souriait, lui faisait trouver des détails cruciaux et le sauvait de situations désespérées ? Il y avait le talent, le sens de l'observation, mais ça ne faisait pas tout.  
On n'alla pas jusqu'à prétendre que c'était un traître à la tête d'une série de coups montés et d'affaires falsifiées par sa coopération avec l'ennemi, quand même. Enfin si. Ça arriva une fois, de l'intox répandue par un infiltré qui tentait de semer la zizanie. Montferrand aida personnellement à résoudre l'affaire et exonérer son protégé de tout soupçon.

Et puis, à force de vieillir, un jour sa couverture, son rôle habituel d'éternel adolescent, n'a plus collé. Il a dû s'en inventer vite un autre. Mais après avoir passé trop de temps à prétendre, le personnage faisait partie de lui.  
Parmi les nombreuses qualités exigées d'un agent spécial, il y avait encore l'adaptabilité. Langelot avait à apprendre très vite quelque chose de nouveau.  
C'est alors qu'il connut son premier échec.

Ça surprit tout le monde, lui le premier évidemment, mais personne n'osa se moquer. Personne n'osa faire remarquer qu'enfin, il était temps qu'il en connaisse comme tout le monde. Personne n'osa affirmer qu'enfin, on pouvait être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de complot et de favoritisme. Chaque échec était une atteinte à la sûreté du pays. Chaque échec était un coup dur pour le service entier, car il remettait en question les méthodes et l'efficacité de tous les agents – auraient-ils subi le même, eux aussi, ou l'auraient-ils évité, et comment, et que manquait-il dans ce cas qu'il fallait réparer ?  
Langelot, bien entendu, travailla d'autant plus dur à ce que ça reste le seul. On lui avait seriné toutes ces années quel investissement la nation avait mis dans sa formation et il n'accepta pas d'être périmé après si peu de rentabilité. Il gardait à l'esprit l'importance de leur travail secret, et par là même, la sienne propre. Même si tout le monde affirmait que le devoir passait avant les agents qui l'accomplissaient, ils tiraient tous une fierté personnelle de leurs réussites.  
Il prit des risques, de plus en plus de risques, qu'il estimait calculés.  
Et un jour... sa chance a tourné.  
Maintenant, Langelot est vraiment devenu une légende. De celles qu'on raconte aux jeunes agents pour les motiver, mais également pour leur servir d'avertissement.

Autrefois, Montferrand caressait l'espoir qu'il ferait carrière, qu'il gravirait les échelons, qu'il le remplacerait le temps temps venu... et peut-être même qu'il irait jusqu'à succéder à Snif lui-même ? Langelot n'avait pas d'ambition personnelle, pas de désir de pouvoir, mais quelque chose de meilleur : l'envie sincère de voir les choses marcher au mieux, pour le bien de tous. Peut-être Montferrand faisait-il erreur ; on ne dirige pas les gens avec seulement de bonnes intentions, il faut également une vision claire des pouvoirs en jeu.  
Le fait est que Langelot commit tout de même une seconde erreur, sa dernière. Il avait fini par tomber sur plus fort que lui, sur une situation trop compliquée à désamorcer. À ce que le service reconstitua de ses dernières transmissions, il était impossible de désarmer la bombe et d'en empêcher l'explosion. Au contraire, il pouvait la précipiter pour éviter la réaction en chaîne, la contenir là où elle ne causerait pas de dégât, au lieu de la laisser toucher sa cible prévue. C'était un sacrifice calculé, mais un cuisant échec pour Montferrand.  
Des risques calculés lui aussi en avait pris dans ses années de service actif. Il avait perdu sa jambe et dû prendre sa retraite du terrain plus tôt que prévu pour se retrouver dans un bureau à superviser les missions des autres.  
Il prend sa retraite définitive aujourd'hui. Il peut être fier de tout ce qu'il a accompli, et n'a qu'un seul regret : cette perte.

C'est grâce aux actions, aux décisions, aux sacrifices d'une vie normale, d'une vie de famille, de leur vie tout court, au sacrifice ultime parfois, de ces courageux agents, que le pays, le monde vivent en paix, la population en sécurité. C'est ce qu'il a cru et répété des années durant. Il sait que c'est vrai, mais ça lui est devenu bien difficile à admettre sur le tard. Il se sent bien vieux, bien seul.  
Il a encadré d'autres agents brillants, avant Langelot ; plus beaucoup après lui, il est vrai. Et pas autant que lui...  
À ; côté de sa carrière il avait la chance d'avoir sa propre famille, qui le rendait fier et heureux. Avec Langelot cependant il avait perdu plus qu'un subordonné, qu'un un frère d'armes : il était comme un autre de ses fils. Il s'était attaché à lui comme jamais avant, et bien sûr jamais après.  
Son temps est révolu, désormais, de toute façon.  
Si Michel veut faire carrière, il l'en supplie, que ça soit dans l'armée régulière et pas services secrets. Il a confiance en lui, mais, en tant que père, il est biaisé et il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre enfant.  
Il craint avoir mal fait son travail d'encadrement. Depuis la tragédie il a vu et revu encore et encore tous les rapports, tous les paramètres, de la mission fatale et il est toujours parvenu à la même conclusion qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Langelot a bien pris la seule décision qui s'imposait. Aurait-il pu se protéger malgré tout de l'explosion et y survivre ? Montferrand n'a jamais rien trouvé dans les descriptions, dans sa propre inspection des vestiges, qui le lui permette. Il se console un peu que sa mort ait été choisie en toute connaissance de cause et n'ait pas été un accident subi, qu'il n'a rien manqué d'évitable... mais quelle tristesse, tout de même.

Aujourd'hui il rassemble ses dernières affaires, vide son bureau, et laisse la place à un nouveau capitaine plus jeune. Demain sa fille aînée épousera un jeune homme prometteur, après-demain son fils sera déployé outremer, dans un an ou deux il aura des petits enfants à choyer...  
...il ne demande qu'une seule chose : que jamais ils n'aient à faire le même choix.


End file.
